nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed (2015)/Map App
The Map App in Need for Speed (2015) highlights the geographical area and road routes of Ventura Bay. It shows various events, missions, collectables, activities, drivers, and special events through differing icons. Players can access the map app, whilst driving, by pressing up on the d-pad for either console release. The map app can also be accessed through the phone by pressing the Menu button on Xbox One ( ) or the Options button on PlayStation 4 ( ) from either the garage or whilst free roaming in AllDrive. Available events can be toggled between regular and prestige variations through the Prestige App on the player's phone. Cursor The cursor icon can be moved around the map using the left analog stick for either console. Highlighting an icon will recolour the icon with a blue background and a white icon, as well as showing the name of the event, collectable, activity, driver or utility in a black call out box that will appear above the icon. Additional Options Highlighting an icon and pressing the A button on Xbox One ( ) or the X button on PlayStation 4 ( ) will bring up additional options including route setting, and teleporting to the start line location for event, mission and Speed Run icons. Icons that offer the choice of a route or teleporting can be selected by pressing left or right on the d-pad of either console, and then selected by pressing the A button on Xbox One ( ) or the X button on PlayStation 4 ( ). Event Information Highlighting an event will also bring up additional information shown on the player's phone to the left of the screen. The phone will state the event's type, rewards, name, and a description of the event's rules. Speedwall Pressing the X button on Xbox One ( ) or the Square button on PlayStation 4 ( ) will toggle the phone screen to show the Speedwall for the highlighted event. The Speedwall will alternate between two Autolog leaderboards listing the player's and their friends best scores towards highest amount of reputation earned in a single play through and best time or score towards that event. An Autolog Recommended event will have an AR icon in the bottom-right corner of the event's icon, and also outline a reputation total, time or score to beat that has been set by another player with a yellow border and an AR icon. Categories Icons can be shown under various categories within the map app. The selected category can be switched by pressing the LB & RB buttons on Xbox One ( ) or the L1 & R1 buttons on PlayStation 4 ( ). *'All' - Shows all icons on the map. *'Missions' - Shows the latest unlocked story missions or prestige event. *'Events' - Shows all unlocked events. *'Collectables' - Shows all found collectables. *'Utilities' - Shows all gas station and police station locations. *'Activities' - Shows the location of all found activities. The garage icon and any driver icons will always be shown regardless of the current category selected. Icons Various icons shown on the map highlight different opportunities for the player to engage with. Missions Prestige Events Events Collectables Activities Utilities Cars Miscellaneous Interactive Map Category:Phone App (Need for Speed (2015)) Category:Navigation